


Careful Now

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [20]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20 - Century Old Klaus Time: A spell gone wrong sends Caroline back in time, where Rebekah claims her as a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Now

She woke slowly, the comfort of sleep far outweighing the cold air blowing across her face or the hard, bumpy ground beneath her. Groaning, Caroline finally sat up, confused by the woods surrounding her. She had definitely fallen asleep in Bonnie's bed.

The witch had been in a bad way since Jeremy died and Elena flipped the switch. Since Tyler had fled Mystic Falls, Caroline needed an outlet for her caretaker tendencies and a distraction for her hurt feelings. Bonnie needed her help, and Caroline was grateful to still have her friend.

They had been up late, Bonnie going over every detail of how their lives had gotten to be so bad. The intricate conversation hurt Caroline's head (the tequila shots probably didn't help), but Bonnie had started to pick up in excitement. Something about solving all their problems, going back to the start, pinning it all on the Mikaelsons.

Their lives didn't get weird until the Salvatores came to town. Even then, it was elaborate set-up by Katherine, preserving Mystic Falls as the perfect opportunity for Klaus to break his curse. Everything would have been fine had the Mikaelsons never returned to Mystic Falls.

Caroline's eyes widened, looking around. Bonnie must have done a spell. But where did she send her?

A quick assessment of herself told Caroline she was still a vampire, wearing the flannel pajamas she had borrowed from Bonnie. No shoes or socks. Vampire or not, the outdoors still mean basic footwear for Caroline. Standing up, she tried not to grimace at the feel of cold, wet grass between her toes. She looked around, unable to see anything but trees.

Sighing, Caroline started walking, hoping she found anyone willing to help her get home. "What did you do, Bonnie?"

Thankfully, her search didn't take long. About fifteen minutes into her trek, Caroline spotted a cottage tucked into the woods. There was smoke from what looked like a chimney, promising warmth and human interaction.

She made sure to keep her pace level, in case anyone was watching. Approaching the door carefully, Caroline raised her hand to knock.

Instead, the door ripped open before her fist could land. "Who are you," a shrill voice demanded. "And what on earth are you wearing?"

Despite the long blonde hair tousled around her medieval looking dress, Rebekah Mikaelson was clearly just as friendly as she had ever been.

"What are you wearing," Caroline countered, crossing her arms over the owl-decorated jammies. "And where are we, the air smells weird. Wait," she said, fear taking over. "You don't know who I am?"

"Why should I," Rebekah asked. "Have you taken to strolling the markets with your odd clothing and rude questions?"

Eyes wide, Caroline tried not to hyperventilate. "You're dres- Why don't y- Where am I?"

"You're in Italy," Rebekah answered, looking at the strange girl closely. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right," Caroline snapped. "My best friend somehow sent me to Italy, where you apparently are, even though I saw you just the other day."

"I've never seen you before in my life," Rebekah insisted.

"Yes, you went with the others to the island, looking for the cure," Caroline said, trying to piece it all together.

Rebekah froze. "A cure for what," she asked breathlessly.

"For vampirism," Caroline answered. "You really don't know who I am or what I'm talking about?"

"Tell me, and I'll know," Rebekah ordered, letting her fangs drop. She was tired of waiting for information.

"My name is Caroline," the stranger said. "We met in 2010, when your brother killed my boyfriend to turn him into a hybrid."

"Nik breaks his curse," Rebekah breathed. "But 2010, that's nearly…" Rebekah looked more closely at Caroline, examining the clothes especially. "You're from the future."

"What?!"

"Caroline," Rebekah said as kindly as she could manage. "Not only did your friend send you to Italy, you were also sent back in time."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, leaning back against a tree. She struggled to catch her breath. "You're saying that I'm not in 2010 anymore?"

"'Tis the year 1104," Rebekah said. Strangers were dangerous, but Caroline was obviously familiar with her in the future. She supposed it would be better to keep the girl close. "Come, I'll find you an appropriate dress, and you can tell me all about this future and a cure."

* * *

Rebekah lived in the cottage alone, a private respite from her overbearing brothers. "I did not expect to believe you," she said, braiding the girl's hair for her. "However, I would prefer to keep you with me, just in case your information is more helpful than I initially thought. I'll introduce you as a new friend."

Caroline tried to enjoy a sigh of relief that this Rebekah seemed to like her more than the future Rebekah. The current Rebekah? Ugh, and she thought her head hurt just talking to Bonnie. "So, I'm stuck with you?"

"Until Nik finds an excuse to kill you," Rebekah shrugged, as though Klaus would inevitably kill her.

Caroline was terrified she was right.

"That will have to do, I suppose," Rebekah sighed, giving up on Caroline's hair. She had already given her a spare dress, and the green complemented the girl well. "I'm expected to return to the villa where my brothers reside, and I'll introduce you as a new friend. Elijah will be suspicious, Nik will be dismissive, and Kol will try to seduce you. I would like to keep you around long enough to be useful, so endeavor not to give any of them reason to even give you a second look."

Nodding, Caroline swallowed down her nerves. The last time she saw Klaus was when he walked away from her on the Gilberts' porch. He had banished Tyler, forcing them to break up. Kol was dead. Klaus hated her enough to bite her.

He loved her just enough to save her.

But this would be a Klaus she didn't know, a Klaus that didn't love her. Worse, she was a threat he would want to remove from his life. The entire walk with Rebekah to the villa, Caroline wracked her brain for ways to appear non-threatening. She could play up the dumb blonde aspect, ignore him completely, or just run away.

When faced with the brothers, though, Caroline couldn't bring herself to speak. The Little Mermaid was once her favorite movie, and mutism was surprisingly effective for a while. If it was good enough for Ariel, it was good enough for Caroline.

She could tell Rebekah was frustrated with her lack of answers, as she formally introduced Caroline to the Mikaelson men. "Caroline," she snapped. "Say hello."

Elijah looked bored and Kol's amused smirk unnerved her. Klaus, however, was glowering. She needed to play nice if she was going to stay alive long enough to figure out a way home. Rather than greeting them vocally, she dipped into a curtsy, bowing her head.

Scoffing, Rebekah just shook her head in annoyance. "She is my friend, and I expect you all to treat her accordingly," she warned her brothers.

"Leave it to you, Bekah, to find a mute as the only person willing to listen to you whine," Kol teased, tipping his fingers toward the newcomer. "Though she is a tasty little thing."

"Mind your manners, Kol," Elijah chastised, dragging his little brother out of the room. They had business to attend to. "Niklaus, are you coming?"

"In a moment," Klaus called, not letting his stern eyes leave Caroline. "I'd like to get to know our guest a little more."

Caroline knew Klaus well enough to recognize a challenge, but she liked her plan to keep quiet. However, she wasn't able to resist raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement of his dare.

"Do you think it wise to taunt me in my own home," Klaus asked, voice low and dark.

When Caroline didn't even open her mouth to answer, Rebekah broke in. "I happen to like her, Nik," she said. "I need another woman around, you boys are such brutes."

"I don't see how a mute weakling like her would be much company," he said rudely. "And I cannot be sure you hold the best marker for who is trustworthy."

"At least she won't be able to conspire behind our backs, if she is unable to speak with outsiders," Rebekah shrugged. "If it would make you feel better, I intend to keep her by my side at all times."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus seemed indulgent of his little sister's whims. "Very well," he answered. "But she is your responsibility, Bekah. Pets must be cared for."

Still making no move to respond, Caroline did turn a hard glare onto the menacing vampire. Had she not been so in control of her own instincts, she would have bared fang at the implication. She straightened her posture in clear defiance of being considered a pet.

Klaus just smirked. "Though I had assumed you would want one with claws," he continued. With that, he left the girls alone.

Rebekah quickly pulled Caroline up to a bedroom, clearly belonging to the Original sister. She lit a bowl of sage. "I assume I don't have to explain privacy spells," she said, still annoyed by Caroline's performance.

"No, I'm familiar with the concept," Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you also familiar with my brothers," Rebekah asked. "Because that little performance with Nik will definitely get you killed. He does not tolerate obstinance."

"Then I'm better off not saying anything, aren't I?"

"This should be interesting," Rebekah sighed. "Of course, it also means you left out details in our last conversation. "How do you know Nik?"

"I told you, he killed my boyfriend."

"But there's more," Rebekah pointed out. "You felt comfortable challenging him."

"It's," Caroline said, pausing. "It's complicated. What isn't complicated is that I want to go home, and getting killed is hardly going to help with that."

"Fine," Rebekah huffed. "Help me with my dresses, they will need airing now that I am staying in the villa. You can keep the less attractive ones."

* * *

Less than a week had gone by before Klaus tried to kill her.

Caroline had grown used to him ignoring her, even though it meant ignoring the pang that came with his utter lack of caring. A part of her would always hate that he killed Carol Lockwood and drove Tyler away from her, but she could also admit that she enjoyed the Original's attentions. At least, she could when he so obviously avoided paying her any.

She had been in the kitchens, studiously chopping vegetables under Rebekah's instruction. If she was to be around constantly, Rebekah wanted some use out of her. Keeping Caroline in the public spaces gave Rebekah plenty of opportunity to speak without receiving any of the younger girl's snark. The selective mutism was a brilliant choice.

That is, until Klaus flashed in and drove his hand into Caroline's chest. He gripped her heart, the surprised pain on her face doing nothing to lessen his rage. "My witch knows nothing of you," he seethed, nearly spitting into her eye. "She has the gift of precognition, but you're a black hole in her vision. That's suspicious, and I don't like danger."

"Then kill me," Caroline dared, speaking her first words to him. "I don't want to be a Mikaelson pet, especially if you're just going to hold this over me until the next time you want to kill me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, ignoring Rebekah's protests from behind him. "You do not fear death," he asked, surprisingly soft in his tone.

"I've died once before," Caroline said, resisting the urge to shrug in her precarious position. "I turned out fine. Stronger, even."

He continued to stare at her, looking for any sign of betrayal or lie. Instead, he released her, heart intact. "At least I know you can speak now," he said lightly, as though his hand wasn't covered in her blood. "I shall expect you to answer any question I ask. Honestly."

Sighing, Caroline shook her head. "Fine," she said. "But you can't kill me when you don't like the answers."

"You did not seem to mind a moment ago," he shrugged.

"Yet here I am," she challenged. "I'll answer your questions, if you can promise my safety until I find a way home."

"And where is home?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Her secret tool was no longer hers alone.

* * *

Over the next three months, Caroline was incredibly careful about how she answered his questions. He knew she was from the future, that her witch friend sent her through time because he posed a danger to their town. She avoided any mention of the doppelgängers, for fear of him kidnapping Elena as a baby. She kept everything vague, but leaking enough details to sound like the full truth.

She worried at how good she was at manipulating him.

Worse, she worried how she enjoyed spending time with him.

This Klaus hadn't done the terrible things Caroline hated him for doing. This Klaus, while cold and dangerous, was also warmer toward his siblings. His soft center was easier to access with only a century of hard living. At the same time, though, she missed the crabby thousand-year-old who made exceptions for her.

Stuck within her circumstances, Caroline tried to take each day as it came. She gave Rebekah some female companionship, offered Klaus the glimpses of the future he so desired, and even Kol enjoyed her witty banter. The more time she spent with the Mikaelsons, the more she hated how their future looked.

Elijah, however, was another story.

"Caroline," he said, interrupting her quiet walk through the woods. "How long have you been with us now?"

"A while," she answered with a shrug. Something about the eldest brother rubbed her the wrong way, and she hadn't grown close with him. He was always too suspicious of her.

"You have learned much about our family," he said, not needing her confirmation. Rebekah alone told enough stories to fill their hundred years of travels. "I cannot help the feeling that you will be our downfall."

Looking up, Caroline felt uneasy. She could challenge Klaus, joke with Kol, or even just defer to Rebekah. Elijah's calculating stare was too dangerous for any of her usual tricks. "What do you intend to do about it?"

He dared to smile grimly. "I intend to protect my family," he said. "They will understand."

"Unders-"

Elijah flashed toward her, giving no pause as Klaus did when he once held her heart. No, he grabbed and pulled without hesitation.

Caroline blinked as she fell, until her vision turned black.

* * *

She gasped to life in Bonnie's bed, wearing the bloody dress she had died in.

"Care!"

Turning, she saw a distraught Bonnie crying. "Bonnie," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "What- Did yo- Why?"

"It was an accident," the witch answered. "I was just playing around, wishing against everything that going back in time would change it all."

"It worked," Caroline said, gesturing to her clothes. "Is Jeremy still…?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded sadly. "Sending you back didn't change anything."

Caroline wasn't so sure.

* * *

She approached the mansion slowly, unsure of what she would even say. Knocking on the door, she figured she had to at least try.

Hayley opened the door, looking annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Caroline said angrily. The last time she saw the wolf, her neck got snapped.

Cocking her head triumphantly, Hayley smiled. "Klaus invited me," she answered.

"Yet you had no valuable information," Klaus said, coming up behind the wolf. "Caroline, what a pleasant surprise. Here I thought you were still angry with me."

Seeing him again, Caroline softened. Three months was a long time to talk to only a few people. She considered him close. "Can we talk?"

Hayley looked ready to say something, but Klaus dismissed her. "If you hear from Katerina, let me know," he said, all but shoving her out of his house. "Come in, love."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Bonnie said I've been gone for about a week," Caroline said as he lead her into the kitchen. She took the proffered blood bag, grateful for the sustenance. "I've really been gone for three months."

"I don't understand," Klaus said, looking nonplussed at her statement.

"Did you ever live in Italy," she asked suddenly. "Maybe in 1104?"

Klaus's eyes widened, almost comically. "How-"

"Bonnie sent me back in time," she explained quickly. "For some reason, my three months there only equaled a week here, but I spent that time with your family."

"I thought I dreamt that," Klaus whispered, utterly confused.

"You kind of did," she said, wincing. "Bonnie's spell sent me back, but it didn't really change anything. You might have fuzzy memories, but that's all they are."

Klaus focused on her face intently. "Why are you here, Caroline?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her blood bag. "I missed you already," she answered honestly. "I hated the idea that we were at odds."

"You're the one who hated me, love," he said softly, not daring to move closer.

"I know," she replied. "And I still hate what you did, but…"

"But?"

"I don't want to stay away from you, either."

Klaus almost smiled, though he knew this could be a ploy. "You just disappeared, in my dreams," he said. "How did you get back?"

"Elijah killed me," she shrugged.

He actually laughed at that. "It seems we have some catching up to do."

"Shall we," she asked playfully, happy to be around him again.


End file.
